


Lex's Opinion

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-17
Updated: 2004-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex visits the caves after his confrontation with Clark. Spoilers for Rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex's Opinion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svmadelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svmadelyn/gifts).



> for Madelyn, who wanted Rush!Lex

Lex went back to the caves. Clark's scathing words echoed in his head.

"If you know what’s good for you, stay the hell away from me."

He shook his head trying to clear the voice away, when his flashlight landed on some paintings he hadn't noticed before.

Lex walked closer to them, one red, one green, both looking like they were of oversized trilobites. The paint from the green one smeared around a corner of the wall. Lex was following it when he felt a bite at the back of his neck. He slapped his hand against the sting, but there was nothing there. Lex grinned, wide and toothy as he trailed his fingers lightly down the nape of his neck, across his collarbone and over his shirt. Over a nipple, which stiffened at the light press of cashmere to his bare skin.

Lex gasped softly, a move which slightly jerked his other hand focussing the flashlight on the octagonal recess in the wall.

He let the flashlight clatter to the ground and stalked towards the octagon flicking his finger over his hardened nipple. He reached out with his other arm and traced the shape as his hand drifted down over the soft sweater to the growing bulge in his pants. Lex gasped again as he squeezed his cock.

"What are you hiding from me, Clark?" he murmured unzipping his pants and slipping his fingers inside.

"Your secrets," he grunted, wrapping his long fingers around the length. "I want." He twisted his grip as he stroked roughly. Lex slid his thumb over the slit, small drops of precome sticking to his skin. He twisted, flicked and pinched one nipple, then the other, through his shirt as he worked his cock.

It should be Clark's mouth on him. His eyes begging for mercy as Lex shoved hard into his mouth. Clark's lips would look so pretty stretched taut across his cock. Clark would deserve such treatment. Such abuse at his hands. Lying to him in the year and a half they'd been friends. Always lies falling from that pretty mouth.

Lex squeezed his cock tighter as he increased his speed.

How would Clark's mouth feel on him? Would he think to wrap his lips over his perfectly white teeth? Would he use his tongue? Flicker tiny licks along the slit, gather the taste of Lex in his mouth.

Lex would thrust into Clark's throat. Maybe Clark would gag, but Lex wouldn't let him pull away. The massage from Clark's throat would feel too good. Strong muscles gripping and relaxing. Clark's hands would run up the back of Lex's thighs. Grab his ass. Hold him up as he let himself go in the tight, wet heat of his best friend's mouth.

Lex cried out, "Clark!" echoed off the walls as he came. His come shot just below the octagon in three long spurts, dripping thickly down the wall to the ground. He stood still for a moment to catch his breath.

Lex looked at his mess and shrugged. Let Clark see what he thought of his lies. He zipped himself back up and headed back out to the farm. See if maybe Clark was home.


End file.
